russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaibigan Cinema
''Kaibigan Cinema'' '2019' January *''Mang Kepweng'' (January 7) *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (January 8) *''Lastikman'' (January 9) *''Final Destination 3'' (January 10) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (January 11) *''Akyat Bahay Gang'' (January 14) *''Jumanji'' (January 15) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (January 16) *''White Chicks'' (January 17) *''Toy Story 3'' (January 18) *''Kumander Cobra'' (January 21) *''Good Burger'' (January 22) *''Dobol Trobol: Lets Get Redi 2 Rambol!'' (January 23) *''The Founder'' (January 24) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (January 25) *''Juan Tamad at Mr. Shooli: Mongolian Barbecue'' (January 28) *''The Wood'' (January 29) *''Enteng Kabisote 10 and the Abangers'' (January 30) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (January 31) February *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (February 1) *''Ninja Kids (1986)'' (February 4) *''Addams Family Values'' (February 5) *''Honey, My Love, So Sweet'' (February 6) *''A Karate Kid'' (February 7) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (February 8) *''A Dangerous Life'' (February 11, 18 and 25) *''Runaway Bride'' (February 12) *''Stars Versus Me'' (February 13) *''Valentine's Day'' (February 14) *''Tangled'' (February 15) *''Tarzan and the Lost City (film)'' (February 19) *''I Found My Heart in Santa Fe'' (February 20) *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' (February 21) *''Tarzan (1999)'' (February 22) *''Tarzan the Ape Man (1932)'' (February 26) *''Mama's Girl'' (February 27) *''The Final Destination'' (February 28) March *''Tarzan (2013)'' (March 1) *''Hotshots'' (March 4) *''The Warriors'' (March 5) *''Juan & Ted: Wanted'' (March 6) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (March 7) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (March 8) *''Kamagong'' (March 11) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (March 12) *''I Love You To Death'' (Match 13) *''Son of the Mask'' (March 14) *''Madagascar'' (March 15) *''Mahirap Maging Pogi'' (March 18) *''The Goonies'' (March 19) *''Bahay Kubo: A Pinoy Mano Po!'' (March 20) *''Curse of Chucky'' (March 21) *''Incredibles 2'' (March 22) *''Boy Negro'' (March 25) *''Hollow Man'' (March 26) *''Tatlong Bibe'' (March 27) *''Final Destination 5'' (March 28) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (March 29) April *''Swing It... Baby!'' (April 1) *''Six Days, Seven Nights'' (April 2) *''Lupe: A Seaman's Wife'' (April 3) *''Ninja Assassin'' (April 4) *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' (April 5) *''Bikining Itim (1990)'' (April 8) *''Space Jam'' (April 9) *''Pridyider'' (April 10) *''The Little Mermaid (2018)'' (April 11) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (April 12) *''Working Girls (1984)'' (April 15) *''Set It Off'' (April 16) *''Rigodon'' (April 17) *''Ang Babaeng Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang (1981)'' (April 22) *''Saturday Night Fever'' (April 23) *''Dilig'' (Mia Henarez, Merrylyn Quibingco, Jake Dantes, Miguel Alcantara) (April 24) *''Christopher Robin'' (April 25) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (April 26) *''14 Going on Steady'' (April 29) *''George of the Jungle'' (April 30) May *''Foster Child'' (May 1) *''All You've Got'' (May 2) *''Megamind'' (May 3) *''Saan Darating Ang Umaga?'' (May 6) *''Free Willy'' (May 7) *''Abandonada'' (May 8) *''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy'' (May 9) *''Chicken Little'' (May 10) *''Crocodile Dundee'' (May 14) *''Nandito Ako Nagmamahal Sa'Yo'' (May 15) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (May 17) *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (May 21) *''An American Tail'' (May 23) *''Goodah!'' (May 27) *''Binhi: The Seed'' (May 29) *''The Final Destination (2009)'' (May 30) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (May 31) June *''The Breakfast Club'' (June 4) *''Jawbreaker (film)'' (June 5) *''Bring It On'' (June 6) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (June 7) *''Blank Check'' (June 10) *''The Godfather Part III'' (June 11) *''Blade: Trinity'' (June 12) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (June 13) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (June 14) *''Charlie's Angels'' (June 17) *''Heathers'' (June 18) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (June 19) *''Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life'' (June 20) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (June 21) *''Saturday Night Fever'' (June 24) *''Grease'' (June 25) *''Good Burger'' (June 26) *''Barely Lethal'' (June 27) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (June 28) July *''The Walk (2015 film)'' (July 1) *''Forget Paris'' (July 2) *''Boiler Room'' (July 3) *''Nacho Libre'' (July 4) *''Zootopia'' (July 5) *''The Proposal (2009 film)'' (July 8) *''The Mummy'' (1999) (Brendan Fraser) (July 9) *''Arthur 2: On the Rocks'' (July 10) *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' (July 11) *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' (July 12) *''Juice (film)'' (July 15) *''Home Fries'' (July 16) *''Passengers (2008 film)'' (July 17) *''Ella Enchanted'' (July 18) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (July 19) *''John Q'' (July 22) *''Godzilla (1998)'' (July 23) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (July 24) *''Godzilla (2014)'' (July 25) *''Barbie in Princess Power'' (July 26) *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (July 29) *''Ronin'' (Robert de Niro) (July 30) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (July 31) August *''Project Almanac'' (August 1) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (August 2) *''Love & Basketball'' (August 5) *''The Addams Family (1991 film)'' (August 6) *''Freaky Friday (2003)'' (August 7) *''Piranha 3D'' (August 8) *''Moana'' (August 9) *''The Cat in the Hat (2003)'' (August 12) *''Set It Off'' (August 13) *''The Wedding Singer'' (August 14) *''Sand Sharks'' (August 15) *''The Boss Baby'' (August 16) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (August 19) *''Addams Family Values'' (August 20) *''Head of State'' (August 21) *''Enchanted'' (August 22) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (August 23) *''Biker Boyz'' (August 26) *''Six Days, Seven Nights'' (August 27) *''Just Like Heaven'' (August 28) *''The Conjuring 2'' (August 29) *''The Son of Bigfoot'' (August 30) September *''Grease'' (September 2) *''The Mask'' (September 3) *''Back to the Future Part I'' (September 4) *''When in Rome'' (September 5) *''Planet 51'' (September 6) *''Son of the Mask'' (September 9) *''Back to the Future'' (September 10) *''Mary Poppins Returns'' (September 11) *''Back to the Future Part I'' (September 12) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (September 13) *''Beverly Hills Cop'' (September 16) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (September 17) *''Monster-in-Law'' (September 18) *''I Am Number Four'' (September 19) *''Bébé's Kids'' (September 20) *''Baby Geniuses'' (September 23) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (September 24) *''The Wood'' (September 25) *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (September 26) *''Cars 3'' (September 27) *''Cellular'' (September 30) October *''Hocus Pocus'' (October 1) *''The Witch'' (October 2) *''Final Destination 3'' (October 3) *''Monster House'' (October 4) *''Jaws'' (October 7) *''Child's Play'' (October 8) *''Friday the 13th Part I'' (October 9) *''The Final Destination'' (October 10) *''Frankeweenie'' (October 11) *''Friday the 13th Part II'' (October 14) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (October 15) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (October 16) *''Curse of Chucky'' (October 17) *''Casper'' (October 18) *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (October 21) *''Cult of Chucky'' (October 22) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (October 25) *''Zombieland'' (October 29) *''Scary Movie 4'' (October 30) November *''The Trumpet of the Swan (film)'' (November 1) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (November 5) *''The River Wild'' (November 6) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (November 8) *''City Slickers'' (November 12) *''Three Men and a Little Lady'' (November 13) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (November 15) *''The Waterboy'' (November 19) *''King Kong'' (November 20) *''The Little Polar Bear'' (November 22) *''She's Out of My League'' (November 26) *''13 Going on 30'' (November 27) *''You Again'' (November 28) December *''The King and I (film)'' (December 13) *''Soul Plane'' (December 17) *''Running Scared (1986 film)'' (December 18) *''Mind Blown'' (Jessica Uberuaga, Michael Marinaccio, Jon Mack) (December 19) *''The Polar Express'' (December 20) *''Four Christmases'' (December 24) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (December 25) *''Aladdin (1992)'' (December 26) *''Wonder Park'' (December 27) *''The Matrix'' (January 31) '2020' January *''Crazy Moon'' (January 1) *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (January 2) *''The Book of Life'' (January 3) *''Matilda'' (January 7) *''Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain'' (January 8) *''G-Force'' (January 9) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (January 10) *''Jumanji'' (January 14) *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' (January 15) *''After the Sunset'' (January 16) *''Incredibles 2'' (January 17) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (January 21) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (January 22) *''The Karate Kid (2010)'' (January 23) *''Mulan'' (January 24) *''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' (January 28) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (January 29) *''Into the Woods'' (January 30) *''Early Man (film)'' (January 31) February *''The Peacemaker'' (February 4) *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1'' (February 5) *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2'' (February 6) *''The Swan Princess'' (February 7) *''Somewhere in Time'' (February 11) *''Isn't It Romantic'' (February 12) *''Divergent'' (February 13) *''The Little Mermaid'' (February 14) *(February 18) *(February 19) *(February 20) *''Smallfoot (film)'' (February 21) *(February 25) *(February 26) *(February 27) *(February 28) March *(March 3)